Heavy duty trailers of the type used for hauling large pieces of earth-moving equipment and the like typically, particularly dovetail trailers, have ramps to facilitate loading and unloading of the equipment. Many of such trailers have pivoting ramps which rest on the trailer when not in use, and swing back onto the ground into a loading position to enable equipment to be driven directly on to the trailer. Attention is directed toward my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,310 disclosing a reverse spring assist for moving trailer ramps of this type between the loading and transport positions.
There exists the problem in that these ramps tend to rattle around during transport unless they are secured down to the trailer surface. Ropes and chains can be used, but since they are separate items, they can be mislaid or lost. Additionally, they do not lend themselves to quick connection and disconnection.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and efficient means for securing the ramps of heavy duty trailers in the stowed position, without the use of tools or surplus binding means.